To Lose & Gain
by GoddessWarrior
Summary: Zess and Rygart plan to end the War and confront Loquis. Even though the War is about to end, Rygart ends up kidnapped by Loquis who plans to Break him. Zess vows to save Rygart and defeat his brother. Even though Zess lost his love ones, he still has Ry
1. Chapter 1

**GoddessWarrior:** _dedicated to __actobacter____who requested it! I hope you all enjoy it! I love this pairing which is __Zess X Rygart__!_

**Sashura McKnight: **_Hey, don't forget to continue writing your other stories especially us since we are in your own story to be published someday! ~pouts~_

**Kaden Kumara:** _Is this a Yaoi your writing, again?_

**GoddessWarrior: **_Yep! You should be used to this since Sashura reads it during the story ya know. It's a hobby of her too!_

**Sashura McKnight: **_Kaden I thought you like Yaoi?_

**Kaden Kumara: **_Yes, I do. Too bad Kalos is not here cus we could tease him you know._

**Sashura McKnight: **_Indeed! Why is he not, Stephy-chan?_

**GoddessWarrior: **_~sighs~ I don't know, okay! Now onto the story that I did for someone and also us too! _

**Sashura McKnight: **_Now were talking! Now let's start! Oh, GoddessWarrior does not own Break Blade (aka: Broken Blade), but she owns the plot. Kufufufu!_

**GoddessWarrior: **_Are you reading my Hitman Reborn manga, again! Cus I swear you got the evil laugh from there! _

**Sashura McKnight: **_Yep! And warning: There is hint of Yaoi, but 2__nd__ part will have awesomeness Yaoi! This 1__st__ part is just hinted for it's the beginning! So enjoy and read it all! _

To Lose & Gain- part 1

Blonde hair and sky blue eyes teen named Rygart was chasing someone in a uniform in the desert. He stopped to catch his breath once he realized there was no way he could catch the uniformed guy. So he walked back to his golem and was about to go in, but his wrist was grabbed and twisted behind his back as a gun was held to the side of his head.

"I wouldn't move I were you," a man said harshly as he held Rygart hostage, "We are going to take you to Zess our leader. He will decide what to do with you and your golem too. ….drive the golem."

"Umm….it only is driven by un-sorcerer."- Rygart

"Shut up!" the man yelled as he knocked the end of the gun on Rygart's head.

"Sir, he is right! It won't move, not even by our magic. He must be the un-sorcerer that many speak of," a women yelled out as she jumped out of the golem.

"I heard he has a brother who is the same way. Should we capture him too?" said a young man playing with his blade, "You know this blade has no magic in at all and looks pretty strong and made very well."

"That's not a bad idea cus we can force one of them to fight in our side. Besides why not one more un-sorcerer in our hands? It might get interesting and destroy the blade. He won't be needing it and it's useless to us."- the man said

"Why can't I keep it, Sir"- the young man pouted.

"Fine. Just keep it locked up in your locker till you take it home." the man said as he punched Rygart really hard in the stomach that led Rygart to pass out as two soldiers caught him before he fell to the ground.

Hours later….

In a room with white walls, Rygart wakes up on a cold stone table that he strapped on tightly. He looks around as he struggles against the binds that held him to the table. There was a sink, shelves filled with books, medical stuff, and strange weapons, a tray filled with medical stuff, and another stone cold table that was empty. Suddenly, the door opens to reveal Zess coming in with Cleo and Erekt following behind him. Zess stood in front of him, hovering over him with an emotionless face.

"So they did capture you, but I was hoping for Hodr to be captured since we found the hide out. We are looking for your brother unless you are willing to be used by us, but I know you are stubborn….though I wonder….do you know who killed my wife and daughter along with my nephew?"- Zess

"….no I don't know….I was looking for my brother and I just joined back in the war from a break…."- Rygart

"Why were you chasing my soldier?"- Zess

"I was hoping to find out what happen to my home and where my brother is…."-Rygart

"So they didn't warn anyone….they left you all unknown to danger of us to attack. What a shame."

"…."

"I bet Hodr and Sigyn along with the other generals you work with forgot about you and your brother in the village."

"They don't know I lived there with my brother. I stayed by my brother's side for he is very ill and they said I should give up for he will die due to the ill….I only left to get supplies especially his medicine…."

"So they didn't care if he died and your feelings?"

"I…don't really know…."

"They were probably more concentrated on the war and forced you to choose, hmm?"

"I left them and hid…."

"So you are traitor to the?"

"I don't know…."

"Do you feel….betrayed?"

"…."

"I will leave and return later."

Zess, Cleo, and Erekt left the room and went t the room across to speak.

"What do you think his emotion condition is, Erekt? Should I continue the plan or change it a bit?"- Zess

"He is probably stressed, worried, and indifferent. He may have some doubts and is likely at loss."- Erekt

"I think we should find his brother and try to convince him we will take care of them both if he joins us."- Cleo

"I agree for he does need emotional support and from what I heard that he has been pressured and dealt with trauma from the war."-Erekt

"Though I know you lost your wife and daughter, but it wasn't him for someone has confirmed it."- Cleo

"Who?"- Zess

"The witness is a villager who helped watched his brother. The brother disappeared, but got a glimpse of one of people. Your brother, Loquis, must be up to something."-Cleo

"No offense, but your brother seems to wanted finish the Krisna Kingdom for just patrolling troops, but actually he wants their rich. I spied on your brother and I am sorry, but he has betrayed our kingdom. I believe that you will change thing around with the un-sorcerer, Rygart."- Lo (Lo and Leda comes in the room with a frown and sad eyes)

"Lo is right for I am second witness for I saw Rygart's brother brought to your brother. You have to stop…."- Leda

Before she was about to finish her sentence, Zess ran out of the room and to his brother's room and saw Regatz asleep on his brother's huge bed. He looked around to find his brother, but he was not insight. So he ran to Regatz side and shook him lightly. Regatz's eyes fluttered open and saw Zess.

"Who are you?"- Regatz

"I am Zess and I am going to end this war and protect you and your brother."- Zess

Regatz blinked his eyes, still tired, weak, and confused. He could no longer keep them open, so he nodded his head weakly as he feel in a deep sleep. Zess sighed and lifted Regatz in his arm like cradling a baby. He went out the room carrying him and went the room where he left Rygart in. He laid Regatz on the empty table after putting a blanket and pillow on so he could lay on something soft. He then freed Rygart from the binds that held him down. Rygart sat up on the table and looked Zess in the eyes confused.

"Rygart, I am sorry….This war wouldn't have started if my brother was not greedy. I promise to end this war and help rid of your little brother's illness, but I need your help. Please help me end this war by confronting my brother with me?"-Zess

"You really can help my little brother?"- Rygart

"Yes, I know someone who can help him!"- Zess

"You brother started the war for Krisna rich?"

"Yeah….sorry…."

"Then I will help you confront him, but….after this I want to live somewhere peaceful and where no one bothers me and my brother."- Rygart

"I will see what I can do after ending this war, okay?"

"Yeah, now let's confront him."

At the battle field….

Zess and Rygart in their golems flew towards the battlefield, side by side with Cleo, Erekt, Leda, and Lo following in their golems, to look for Loquis who was in a golem.

"I thought he is ill? And I thought Lo would never battle ever again, why now?"- Cleo

"Loquis has found a cure that will work for a few months. He has a limit on the use of the cure. Oh, and this will be my final battle for it's worth it for I know it's a good reason to fight to bring peace."- Lo

"Let's kick some ass while Zess and Rygart take care of Loquis!"- Leda

"I think I will actually get some stress out of separating both sides by knocking sense in both of them."- Cleo

"We need to try not to kill either sides and get them to stop and realize this war is over and silly."- Erekt

"So only injuries, eh?"- Leda

"Yeah…."-Lo

"Let's go!"-Cleo

Cleo, Lo, Leda, and Erekt left Zess side and went to stop both sides from killing each other while Zess and Rygart go after Loquis.

"Well, let's split up and when you find him contact me and if I find him, I will contact you. Keep in contact, now let's split and look for my brother."- Zess

"See you shortly, Zess."- Rygart

Before Zess and Rygart split up, Zess kissed Rygart in the lips softly as he whispered in his ear, "This is for good luck. Be careful, Ry-chan." Rygart blushed as he left to look for Loquis. Zess had no problem going through for most of his team knew who he was, but Rygart kept getting interrupted by some golems, but he defeated them, leaving little injuries as possible.

Rygart finally tired of fighting; he went onto the top of the hill to see the whole battle as he took a short break, letting the golem rest a bit. He looked around carefully searching for Loquis' golem, but couldn't it, but he saw Zess running about the battlefield. Through his transmission, he talked to Zess.

"Loquis is not in sight at all…. I am on the hill looking above the battlefield."- Rygart

"Are you sure?"- Zess

"Yeah, of course. I see no sigh of him."- Rygart

"Alright, we will just look somewhere else then. They stopped the battle which is good, but we still need to find him. Meet me at Hodr's castle, okay?"- Zess

"Okie dokies! Over and out!"- Rygart

"Seriously, Ry?"- Zess

"Hey, a little silliness wouldn't hurt ya know. Seriously, you need to cheer up sometimes. Actually, after this, we should have some fun drinking time together."- Rygart

"Sounds like a plan to me. And when we meet up, I will give you a welcome back kiss. Over and Out!"- Zess

As Rygart turned the transmission off as he blushed and smiled at what Zess said. Suddenly, something hit his golem, making his golem fall. He tried to get his golem up, but a golem jumped on top of his golem with blade stabbing into his golem's face. His golem shut down and electric shocked shots about as they shocked him making him scream out from the pain he received.

The electric shocks finally stopped, once the golem that attacked him ripped his golem's front pieces off to reveal him.

"Well if it isn't Rygart! Why not come out?"- said a familiar voice.

Rygart opened his eyes, but his sight was a bit blurry as he felt more pain going through him that made him grunt.

"I am guessing you are having sight and pain problems with the electric shocks, eh."- The familiar voice said

Rygart eyes finally adjusted and the pain lightened as he looked up to see Loquis' golem. He gasped as the golem's hand pulled him out of his golem as Loquis' golem's entrance opened to reveal Loquis. Loquis smirked as he looked at Rygart in his golem's grasps.

"It's been awhile. You know I am disappointed that my brother planned to go against me. I hate your king and his kingdom so much. And you two know that I am after the kingdom's rich too. I am also after your king and queen's weakness which is you."- Loquis

Rygart's eyes widen, surprised that he is Hodr and Sigyn's weakness.

"Why are you surprised? Oh wait a minute….they didn't tell you that both of them fell for you. They both have the same feelings for you. It's much more than friendship, dear. You should try to guess how I will let them suffer and become broken, hm."- Loquis

"…."- Rygart

"No questions? Well, what a shame. I guess I will have my way with you…."

"No!"

"No what?"

"I will not let you do what you please!"

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter."

Loquis' golem dropped Rygart inside, in front of Loquis

And then close the entrance. Loquis grabbed Rygart by the hair and tilted his head to inject a sedative needle into his neck. Rygart gasped at the needle went into his neck and then fell into a deep sleep as his body fell against Loquis.

"Good night, Rygart."- Loquis (smirks)

Loquis went to sit as he laid Rygart on his lap and chest as he took charge of his golem. Then the golem disappeared with them in it.

**Kaden Kumara: **_Seriously? That's it?_

**Sashura McKnight: **_It's part 1 you idiot! So when's the next chapter?_

**GoddessWarrior: **Well maybe Wednesday or Thursday. Oh Shit! I got attest tomorrow! Got to try one more practice test! Well, Hope you all enjoyed the 1st part of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**GoddessWarrior: **Hello dear readers! Sorry this is late! I am actually really ill, but don't worry I am still putting this up! So enjoy my dear readers!

**Sashura McKnight: **Warning: there is Yaoi (guy on guy)

**Kaden Kumara: **GoddessWarrior does not Own Broken Blade which others call Break Blade, but she does own the plot. Now Enjoy!

To Lose and Gain –Part 2

Zess started get worried as two hours passed. He looked for Rygart, but end up finding Rygart's golem with the front of it torn apart in pieces. He looked around the golem for a bit and then declared a search party out to find Rygart. He went to the Krisna's hideout and knocked on Hodr's room door.

"Come in." Hodr said inside the room.

Zess came in and stood two feet away from Hodr and Sigyn. He glared at them as he asked, "Why did you make him choose between you all and his brother? Did you not care how he feels? Or are you two selfish?"

"Actually…." Hodr was about to say something, but Sigyn cut him off.

"Yes. We both are in love with him and we wanted him to choose to be with us or his brother. We were jealous cus he gave his brother so much attention." Answered Sigyn

"Are you two stupid? His little brother has a serious illness! And of course he will give him more attention for he is his little brother and does not want to lose him! I would follow him instead of making him choose cus that's what people do when they love someone! I love him and promised to take care of them both! And right now I vow to find him and confess to him that I love him more than a friend and want to be his lover…." Zess exclaimed

"Your right….and you two deserve each other….take care of him," said Hodr

"You fought Rygart in the war and…." Sigyn began saying, but Hodr interrupted her.

"Sigyn stop! If Rygart trusted him, then Zess wouldn't be here. Besides Zess and his friends are trying to bring peace and stop his brother for both the Kingdom. Ours and his. Also, Zess loved and helped him before we did a long time ago when we in military academy. So please forgive him as he forgave us," Hodr said with a small smile

"Zess!" yelled out Cleo, "I know who might of took Rygart! For I watch from afar…well saw a glance of Rygart viewing us and the battlefield from the hill and saw your brother's golem! Should we hunt him down and see if he has Rygart?"

"Yes and thank you. I want you, me, and Erekt to go as a team to look at our kingdom and then our royalty hideouts. Let's go!" Zess commanded

"Yes, Sir!" said Cleo and Erekt at the same time.

An so they start the search for Rygart!

Meanwhile…..

Rygart eyes fluttered open as he looked around to see he is in an old cabin. He got up and started to walk, but felt something pull his right ankle as he fell to the floor. He yelped, surprised once he hit the floor with a thud. He sat up on the floor and looked at his right ankle to see a chain around his ankle. He mumbled a curse under his breath as lifted himself off the floor and then onto the bed and sat their thinking of a way to get out of the chain and the cabin. Suddenly, the door to the cabin opened to reveal Loquis who closed the door behind him and went towards Rygart. Rygart glared at him as he moved to the other side of the bed. Loquis frowned and then smirked.

"Now, now! Going to other side won't do much for you. I will still drag you to the bed and play with you," Loquis purred, "Now come sit in front of me or I will not be merciful towards you."

Rygart just stayed where he was and glared at him

"You have ten seconds to come sit or stand in front of me or you'll be sorry."- Loquis

"My ass you will touch me!"- Rygart

"Oh my, aren't you so stubborn!" Loquis exclaim with a smirk as he jumped over the bed and stood in front of Rygart. Rygart backed up and end up hitting his back to the wall. Loquis put both his arms on both sides of his, blocking his way out and leaned closer to him and whispered to his ears, "Now the fun will begin…."

Rygart's eyes widen as Loquis ripped his shirt and coat off of him and lifted him by the collar and slammed him to the wall. He yelped in pain as Loquis bit him hard in the neck. Loquis smirks in his neck as he bit him and then licked and sucked his neck to his collar bone. The he pulled Rygart's belt off and then tied his hands and wrist together as he lifted them above his head. Loquis looked down on his prey and then threw Rygart on to the bed as he climbed on top of him. Rygart shut his eyes tight as Loquis ripped his pants off. Then Loquis stripped all his own clothes after he pulled off Rygart's underwear.

Rygart refused to be raped, fought and struggled underneath Loquis as he tried to free himself from his belt tied around his hands and wrists. Loquis smirked and licked his lips as he watched Rygart struggle and squirm. Loquis used two of his fingers to rub Rygart's nipples and then wrapped his other free hand around Rygart's dick as he pumped it. Rygart gasped and then bit his lip to stop the moans coming out his mouth. Once Loquis finally stopped playing with his nipples and dick, he forced three of his fingers in his mouth and said, "suck them."

Rygart turned his head away, refusing. This annoyed Loquis so he forced a kiss upon Rygart's lips and pushed his tongue into his mouth and played inside his mouth getting all the taste of Rygart till Rygart bit down his tongue. Loquis pulled away and cursed. He glared at Rygart and then smirked evilly as he grabbed Rygart's legs and split them apart. Rygart tried to his legs around to get Loquis let go, but Loquis held a tight grip.

Scared, Rygart yelled out, "Stop it! Let me go!"

"I was going to make it less painful and more pleasurable for you, but you had your chance, dear Rygart. Now I will just plunged into you and give myself pleasure as you cry out in pain."- Loquis said as he did just that, plunged into roughly and fast making Rygart cry out in pain as his back arched. Loquis continued to go in out of Rygart roughly and forcefully as he watched Rygart cry and moan in pain as tears fell out of his eyes. Loquis was about to go down to Rygart to kiss him roughly, but someone pulled him on and threw him across the room, crashing into a wall. The person who threw him came to Rygart and said softly as he freed Rygart's hand and wrist and hugged him in to his chest comforting him, "Are you okay, Ry-chan? Did he come inside you? Did he hurt you?"

Rygart cried in his chest as he knew it was Zess who saved him and said, "It hurts, Zess! I want to go home!"

Zess turned his head to Cleo and Erekt to see them cuffing Loquis and dragging him out. Rygart looked up at him as Zess carried him bridle style.

"I can walk…." Rygart began, but Zess cut him off.

"No you can't! You were just raped and your bleed from your…umm….ass…." Zess softly mumbled as he blushed, "And once we get to our room, you are resting in bed all day. No excuses or butts."

"Butt Zess! I will be bored!"- Rygart said teasingly

"No you won't cus I will be there by your side making sure you rest."

"I won't rest till I get cleaned and the feeling of Loquis on me is away."

"Look Ry-chan! I want to say something to you…"

"Well, tell me!"

"I love you more than a friend. I know it's stupid to confess to you after wha…."

"I love you too, Zess! I want you!"

"Wait! You need to…"

"No! I want you to make love me!"

"Not today!"

"No! I want you to make love to me tonight god dammit! Stop arguing with me!"

"Ry-chan, I said…."

"Then I will not eat, drink, or rest till you do. If you don't I will ignore you and everyone else except my little brother till you die and I will let him yell and lecture you too…."

"Fine!" ~sigh~

"Really? You will make love to me tonight and cuddle together while we sleep?"

Well of course for I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Zess smiled and brought his head down to capture Rygart in a deep passionate kiss that Rygart happily returned. Zess was the first to pull away and looked down at Rygart to see him catching his breath and blushing.

"You know, you look cute when you blush."- Zess

"Don't call me cute! I am not a girl!"- Rygart

"Cute is for both genders silly and you are definitely cute. By the way, sorry for what my brother did to you."

"Not your fault! At least you came for me that what counts. Oh and to answer your one question earlier, he did not cum inside me which I am glad cus I was hoping it would be you." (blushes dark red)

"Oh really? I feel happy and honored to be yours and only. If you say yes to be my lover forever."

"Yes, I want to be your lover forever even after death."

"Now that have committed to each other…"

"Kiss me, please?"

Zess smiled as he brought his head down to kiss Rygart on this lips and then slid his tongue in Rygart's mouth and explored every taste inside his mouth. Rygart moaned as the kiss got deeper and more passionate between them. Suddenly, Rygart pushed Zess away and stared at Zess. Zess raised an eyebrow and then he remembered they are still in the cabin and Rygart is still naked.

"Umm…I am sorry that…We will continue this once we get back to…"- Zess

"No…I mean…can we do it in the bed and lock the cabin at least…" Rygart said as he blushed

"Oh, my bad. Wasn't thinking. I thought you'd not want to do it here where it happened."

"It does not bother me and I want to feel you in me, making love to me."

Zess smiled and locked the door and then carried Rygart to the bed and laid him down carefully on it and then climbed on top of Rygart and started kissing him from the lips to the neck to neck collar bone and to his chest and then took his mouth onto Rygart's left nipple and sucked on it as he used his right hand to fondle and twist Rygart's right nipple. Rygart arched his back, moaned, and cried out from pleasure as Zess played, fondled, sucked, and kiss him. Finally, Zess left his nipples and kissed and licked his abdomen to his sides and then took his mouth onto Rygart's dick and licked and sucked him till Rygart came into his mouth as he cried out from the pleasure and panting. Zess smirked as he let go of Rygart's dick and Rygart deeply blushed as he saw Zess licking his fingers to clean of Rygart's cum from each finger lustfully and teasingly.

"Hmm…Rygart you taste good."- Zess smirked

"I…"- Rygart began but Zess went down and kissed him on the lips in a passionate and lustful way, making Rygart moan. Zess let go and brought his three fingers into Rygart's mouth, which Rygart sucked and played with them with his tongue, making Zess groan from watching and feeling Rygart suck his fingers teasingly and lustfully. The n Zess pulled them out and then put pillows underneath Rygart to lift up his ass up in a comfortable position as Zess slid on finger in and then the second one, and let Rygart get use to the feeling. Rygart nod his head motioning him to continue. Zess moved his fingers in a scissoring motion and then slip his third finger in still doing the scissoring motion as he looked for the spot to make Rygart scream in pleasure. And there he found Rygart's sweet spot, which Rygart screamed out in pleasure and moaned louder. Then he took his fingers out and raised Rygart's legs and put them around his hip as he positioned his dick in Rygart's entrance and carefully and slowly pushed in and finally fully in Rygart, he waited till Rygart got used to it and gave him the reassurance to move. Rygart nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around Zess neck, letting him know he is ready. So Zess kissed him the forehead as he thrust in and out of Rygart always hitting his sweet spot which Rygart cried out and screamed in pleasure and bliss as he hit it each time. At the same time, they both came and moaned. Zess came inside Rygart as Rygart's cum spread on his and his own stomachs. Rygart clasped on the bed first and Zess followed as he kissed Rygart's forehead and whispered, "I love you."

Rygart smiled and replied back, "I love you too."

Rygart laid on Zess chest and they both cuddled together as they both fell asleep peacefully and happily after making love.

~THE END~

**GoddessWarrior: **That begins badly, ends perfectly good. Well, hope you all enjoyed! Bai-Bai! =^.^=


End file.
